The Narnai Adventures
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: XD solo una loquera causada por una sobre dosis de cocacola XDDDDD


**Narnia...**

Privet! XD, despues de siglos de desaparicion I back y de que manera...primero eh de decir que Narnia es una de las pocas peliculas que me logro hacer llorar...TWT si, soy sensible...pero pasemos a lo que vienen esta es una de las...pocas parodias que voy a subir...principalmente por que me da pena...SI ME DA PENA subirlas todas...es que...mmmmmmmmmm, como les dire...XD soy muy loca al escribir asi que no se extrañen si esta parodia esta derepente muy loca y luego muy tonta y al final muy cursi...X.X no lo puedo evitar

**Titulo**: The Narnia Adventures (XD me dio por ponerlo asi)

**Parejas**: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, dejemoslo asi----- ?

**Disclamer**: Aclaremos esto...Beyblade no es mio...si no yo seria millonaria con sus ventas y demandas...asi que no me vayan a demandar si? ;w;

**Advertencias muy imporatantes para su seguridad**: NO LEAN si es que han bebido coca...puede causarles efectos secundarios ¬¬ Y ahi si no respondo

Ahora si...A ESCRIBIR...XD

**The Narnia Adventures**

En un dia de enero (A chinga? a que horas entramos a enero? o.O?) ¬¬ ejem, como decia en un dia de enero cuatro grandes amigos /Lo de grandes es por que son mayores XD no por que se quieran/estaban en la mansion de Kai destrozando todo lo que tuvieran enfrente ¬¬UUUU

Kai.-TWT no rompan las cosas...!

Takao.-Por que?...¬¬ tu no eres el dueño de la casa o si?

Max.-Takao...Kai si es el dueño de la casa

Rei.-V.V--suspira--ay takao

Kai.-¬¬ dejen de destruir o los mando a la calle!

Takao.-Mandanos a la calle!--todos lo ven asi O.O--Pero si nos alcanzas XD--se va corriendo

Max.-O.OUUU...es...esperame Takao TOT--intenta alcanzarlo

Kai.-VEN ACA PEDAZO DE #$$#$--corre tras los dos

Rei.-V.V yo tambien voy--sube lentamente

Takao llega hasta el sotano y comienza a buscar donde esconderse...pero entonces algo capta su atencion un enorme objeto con una manta encima...quita la manta y ve un enorme armario...entoces llega Kai

-Con que alli estabas perdazo de bola!

-¬¬ a mi me respetas eh

-WOW W que bonito ropero--dijo Max

-Es un armario...

-¬¬ es una cosa antigua que no sirve para nada...

-Quien dice que no?--abre el ropero y entra...--Tiene mucho espacio--dice desde el interior el gato este

-Si cabe tyson si te creo XD

-o.o hum...yo entro primero--entra--Hay muchos abrigos eso si...

-CABEN LOS DOS? O.O

-entra a ver si caben 5--dice riendo el bicolor

-¬¬ ja-ja--entra--O.O wow si es espacioso

-O.o? si cabe entonces...XO aun lado que el rey va a pasar

-¬¬UUU--al entrar Kai el ropero (Takao.-Armario XO) ¬¬UUU por eso...el armario se cierra y todos caen dentro...

-AUCH...a quien se le ocurrio guardar el arbol de navidad aqui?

-Te juro que...O.o? arbol--ve hacia ael fondo--O.O que diablos es...?

-O orale...Kai por que nos tenias escondido este secreto?

-Vaya...Un bosque

Los cuatro comienzan a caminar hasta que ven un faro, ya ahi Kai, Rei y Max se van por otros lados dejando solo a Takao, que escucha un ruido extraño

-O.o...quien esta ahi?--se acerca--Quien es?...K..Kai?...Max?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--los dos se esconden--pero que?

-...

--ve que al extraño ser se le cayeron unas bolsas y las recoge--eh...perdon por asustarte

-No...no espera...--intenta detenerlo

-n.n me llamo Takao Kinomiya...y tu?

-...Tumnus...y que eres tu?...te falta un poco de altura para ser un ogro

- / no soy nada parecido a un ogro...soy un chico...HUMANO XO

-Un hijo de adan!

-O.o?...pues yo no me considero eso pero...n.n si tu lo dices Tumnus

-Quieres ir a comer a mi casa?

-O.O...O comer cuando quieras!--y se van los dos

En otro lado Max esta paseando

-W y me gsuta cada vez mas este lugar--a lo lejos ve a Rei--O.o? W REIIIIIIIII--por correr rapido se pego en un arbol

-EH?...o.o, crei que alguien me hablaba...

Volviendo con Takao

-WOOOOW, que bonita casa tienes Tumnus...oh--ve un retrato--Quien es, se parece mucho a ti

-Es mi padre...aunque VV dudo que me parezca a el...

-Tumnus...que eres tu?

-Un fauno...supongo que soy el mas horrible de todos V/V

-Eres muy...o.o hum...como dire...amable n.n

-¬¬ eso es por que no conoces muchos como yo...

-n.nUUUU supongo...

-Te gusta la musica?

-Si es para dormir si...

-sientate entonces--dice sirviendo una taza de cafe--has oido una cancion de cuna de Narnia?

-no...creo o.o--dice tomando un poco de cafe

-Me da mucho gusto...n.n...--toma una am...em...flauta?--por que esto me temo que no se parece nada TT--comienza a tocar una dulce melodia (Oigan...la pelicula y el libro los respeto tanto que no podia arruinarlos 100 o si?)

-Que linda...OO--voltea a la chimenea y ve figuras en el fuego--...pero...pero...--comienza a darle sueño...hasta que se queda dormido...

En otro lado...Max despierta y escucha algo acercarse

-o.o? que podra ser?--ve un trineo detenerse frente a el y baja un enano--AHHHH...OWO un duende de santa!

-Que duende ni que nada--saca una daga--ahora pagaras por entrar a las tierras de la reina...

-Quien es?

-Eh?...--ve bajar del tirneo a una hermosa (Aja como no) mujer de vestido blanco y cabellos dorados--o.o

-Dejalo...--se acerca a Max--como te llamas pequeño?

-Mizuhara Max...un placer...

-Yo soy la reina de narnia...ven conmigo--lo levanta y se sienta con el en el trineo--y dime...tienes frio?

-S...si--lo cubre con su capa

-Dime...como llegaste aqui?

-Entramos por el armario de mi amigo

-"Entramos..." son mas?

-Si...somos 4...Takao, Rei, Kai y yo...

-Sabes...desearia conocerlos...aunque...creo que ninguno es tan lindo como tu

-OwO enserio?

-Si...podrias presentarmelos?--acaricia sus cabellos--por favor

-Si...calro su alteza...--baja de trineo--pero...Kai no creo que quiera venir...y si viene seguro le gustara ams que yo

-Claro que no...tu eres hermoso y muy lindo--le da unos dulces

-w dulces...enseguida los traigo alteza--antes de que pueda correr la reina lo detiene--que sucede?

-Vez esa colina...psandola encontraras mi castillo...y...miles de dulces...

-Ire lo mas pronto posible su alteza--se va corriendo cuando choca con Kai--X.X

-Idiota! ...o.o? que hacias corriendo por aqui?

-Es que O.O!..."si hago eso...;D todos los dulces seran pa mi"...Kai me yudarias a buscar a los otros?

-Bueno...esta bien a final de cuentas yo ya me queria ir...v.v

Volviendo donde Takao...Este comienza a despertar y ve el fuego apagado...despues voltea y ve a el Fauno Tumnus escondido

-Que pasa?

-Soy un terrible fauno TwT...te voy a entregar a la reina...

-O.o? que?

-Narnia no siempre fue cubierta por la nieve...antes era un lugar hermoso...pero desde que llego al bruja Blanca y se auto-proclamo Reina de Toda Narnia no ah habido una navidad, ni primavera en 100 años...y ella ordeno que si encontrabamos un humano debiamos llevarlo ante ella

-Pues entonces me ire asi no tendras que entregarme

-que?

-Si me dejas ir no tendras que entregarme...n.n ademas asi la reina no cre que se de cuenta de que estuve aqui

-Esta bien--salen los dos rumbo al bosque--Donde esta el faro?...aqui esta...desde aqui te dejo

-esta bien...vendre a verte...n. tendre cuidado

-Esta bien n.n adios Takao!

Takao entra el armario y cuando sale ve a los demas ahi dentro

-Chicos estar ahi adentro es genial!

-No lo vi tan genial...V.V me perdi--finge Max

-Yo estube paseando un rato pero solo vi nieve VV

-Es un horror estar ahi...

-Es que ustedes no conocieron a mi amigo Tmnus...es por eso que se aburrieron...

-Yo dudo que haiga humanos o seres vivos en ese lugar!

-Pero si los hay!...cuanto a que si vienen otra vez conmigo lo descubriran!

-Takao para mi que solo lo estas inventando

-Pues digan lo que quieran...yo voy a volver otra vez...--intenta entrar pero--Que diablos!

-que sucede Takao?

-Ya no esta...el bosque--ve que esta vez solo esta el final del armario--por que?

-Mejor asi..ahora es tarde vamos a dormir...V.V--dice y se van todos

En la noche todos descansaban tranquilamente...menos Takao que seguia con la duda...de Por que no podia volver, asi que se levanto se vistio y salio de la habitacion rumbo al ropero, al llegar ahi brio al puert y sintio una brisa sonrio y entro...pero no se dio cuenta de que los demas lo habian seguido

-Ese idiota...VV ay dios como es que cree que de verdad hay algo ahi adentro

-Kai...todos entramos esta mañana...asi que yo opino que quizas si sea verdad--dice el neko

-Mejor vayamos por el...no se vaya a meter en problemas--dice max--"perfecto asi los llevare con al reina"

-Bueno...al menos eso me quitara mi aburrimiento--dice Kai jalando a Rei y entrando

-Hey por que debo ir yo tambien!

-Por que no quiero que vayas a destrozar algo...--entran al ropero y buscan a Takao cuando

-NO PUEDE SER!--Al oir el grito corren donde Takao

-Que paso?

-Max...se llevaron a Tumnus...TT bua...debi haber dejado que me llevara a la reina!

-AH, eso te pasa por ser tan--ve un papel colgado--dice...'El fauno Tumnus a sido arrestado por alta traicion al esconder y ayudar a un Humano...por lo tanto a sido llevado ante la reina...firma el jefe de la policia de la reina...lrga vida a la reina'...O.O WHAT!

-Kai...debo ir a ayudarlo

-Momento tu no vas a ningun lado

-Deberiamos decirle a la policia--Que sabio eres neko

-Rei...ellos son la policia--le da un zape Max

-X.X por eso decia--escuchan un ruido

-SHHHHH! PSHHHH

-Ese pajaro nos esta hablando?--dice Kai

-No lo se...vamos a ver--sale a ver Takao

Y entonces...continuara...XD

Espero les haya gustado...me costo trabajo ahcerlo ya que no sabia como mover la trama para integrarlos a ellos

dejen reviews o los hago que se congelen XDDDD


End file.
